


Underneath it All

by cavaleira



Series: Dirty Little Secret [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loki is stark naked except for one item: a pair of lacy, black panties that are pulled down to his thighs."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath it All

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Underneath it All：未诉之秘](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794122) by [Maryandmathew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew)



> For this lovely prompt over at norsekink:  
> http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=26693961#t26693961

When the doorbell rings that evening, Thor is sprawled out on his couch with a beer in hand. Fandral had invited him out to see some new band play at a bar in downtown Stockholm, but Thor had been too exhausted from a long day of rewiring an old building for his job. His body aches and he groans at the thought of even having to get up at all. Thor pushes himself up with a sigh and makes his way toward the door of his flat. Maybe it's Fandral and the others, still trying to get him to go out. His friend always enjoys a good night out and has been known to be a bit persistent.

"Loki," Thor says when he opens the door, a wide grin of pleasant surprise crossing his face. Loki is dressed in black jeans and a plain black t-shirt, his body a dark outline against August's summer sun. Thor's grin fades once he takes in Loki's tired eyes and his purposely blank expression.

"Please, come in," Thor says, ushering Loki in and shutting the door behind him. They walk into the kitchen and then Loki stands there, silently leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Do you want a beer or something?" Thor asks, even though this isn't the question that he wants to ask at all. He wants to ask Loki what's wrong, but he knows that nothing makes Loki shut down faster than feeling like he's being pushed.

"Is it okay if I stay here, just for a little while?" Loki glances at Thor, but his face is partly turned away. Thor knows that this must be hard for him, he knows how much Loki hates asking for help. Even still, it saddens Thor to see that Loki thinks Thor would actually turn him away. 

"What happened? Are you and Father still fighting?" All they seem to do is fight since Loki found out he was adopted. Thor knows that Loki has always felt like the black sheep of the family, and it breaks Thor's heart to see how finding out the truth of his parentage has only made that feeling grow.

Loki's eyes fill with anger. "It's just that he always-" Loki starts to say, before he cuts himself off and his face goes blank again. "It doesn't matter," Loki says, pushing himself away from the counter and turning to go. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

"No, wait! Of course you can stay, Loki," Thor says. "Stay as long as you need to. It'll be nice having someone else around and I've missed you."

Loki offers him a small smile and his eyes briefly flash with something like relief. Thor wraps an arm around Loki's shoulder and the skin of Loki's neck feels warm against his.

***

  


Loki sleeps on the couch for a week, as if he still doesn't quite believe Thor's invitation for him to stay as long as he likes. But after a little prodding from Thor, they go shopping for a bed and the spare room Thor never got around to turning into an office becomes Loki's room.

Thor finds that it really _is_ nice living with someone again. He's always been a people person and though he stays busy with work and friends, he now realizes that he had grown a bit lonely living by himself. He also realizes how much he'd missed his little brother and he's glad they can get to know each other again. They haven't lived together for almost 6 years now, not since Thor was Loki's age and had just finished up his 3 year course to become an electrician. After his training, Thor had moved out of their family home in the suburbs for a place closer to the heart of Stockholm.

September rolls around and Loki starts his Industrial Design degree at Konstfack. As September becomes October, they settle into a groove. Loki goes to classes and Thor works. Loki gets a job at a cafe and insists on helping Thor with the rent even though Thor tells him that it's not necessary. They eat dinner together most nights, alternating with the cooking. They go out to bars sometimes or stay in and watch TV together or play video games. Thor tells Loki about his work day and Loki regales Thor with cleverly scathing assessments of his fellow art students. Thor has always loved Loki's sharp wit, so clever it always makes Thor laugh even on the occasions when he's its target. Loki is still a little reserved and private, but Thor understands that that's just who he is. As much as Loki likes to gripe about his classmates, he seems to like his classes and he seems happier here with Thor and away from their parents.

Overall, Thor loves living with Loki, but there is a dark side to their arrangement that weighs on him. Because of the proximity between them, Thor has been forced to confront some uncomfortable feelings.

Loki is... beautiful. There's just no other word for it. He's only 19 and his limbs are still a little bit coltish, but every day he becomes more and more striking as he grows into himself as a man. Sometimes Loki draws sketches for his homework in the living room and Thor likes to watch him, to take in the sharp lines of his profile as he works. Thor likes the way Loki's lips go plump and red from when he bites them as he stares down at the paper with intense concentration. Thor wonders what it would be like to kiss those lips. He wonders what it would be like to have all of that concentration focused on him.

Sometimes Thor tells himself that his desires aren't actually so fucked up because they technically aren't brothers, not really. But then the two of them will be eating dinner and laughing at some old, inside joke and Thor knows that he's just kidding himself. Loki is and will always be his brother and Thor is better off keeping his dirty thoughts private. In these moments, Thor wonders if Loki wouldn't be happier living in student housing. Thor thinks about asking Loki, but in the end he never has the heart to. Loki seems settled in. He seems to like it here, as if it offers him some sense of connection, some semblance of family that maybe he feels was lost to him. And Thor would never deny Loki that, especially not because of his own lust.

***

  


Thor doesn't usually come home for lunch, but the building site he's working at today is so close by that it's still within walking distance of his place. He walks quickly back to the flat, midday sun shining down on his face. No sooner is he through the door when he hears music coming from Loki's room, something electronic with a deep bass line. It's a Tuesday so Loki doesn't have any classes, and his shift at the cafe doesn't start for another few hours. Thor makes his way toward Loki's room to ask if he'd like some lunch too, but then he hears something else that makes him stop dead in his tracks.

He didn't hear it at first because of the music, but now that he's closer to Loki's door, the sounds of desperate sighs and moans are unmistakeable. Thor feels a sharp pang of jealousy even though he knows he has no right to. He wonders who Loki has in the room with him, if they appreciate what they have. If they're treating Loki right, if they're touching him as good as Thor would if he had the chance.

But it doesn't matter because Thor will never have the chance and it's wrong of him to even consider it. He knows he should leave Loki to his privacy, go eat lunch somewhere else. But instead, Thor finds himself approaching Loki's door, his feet moving of their own accord as if he's a man possessed. The door is already ajar and Thor pushes it open just a little more, just enough. When he peeks his head in, Thor feels his breath hitch at the sight before him. Loki is alone, and the jealous part of Thor feels relieved. Loki is partly on his side, his face half turned away from the door as he moans and strokes his cock roughly. But as lovely as all of this is, this is not what really makes Thor's breath hitch. No, that would be what Loki is wearing.

Loki is stark naked except for one item: a pair of lacy, black panties that are pulled down to his thighs.

Not even in Thor's darkest fantasies of Loki did he imagine this. It's unexpected, but it's... perfect. The smooth pale skin, the whipcord strength of Loki's muscles, the hard length of his cock, and the little black panties... it all so perfectly encompasses that particular blend of masculine and feminine that is distinctly Loki. Thor holds back a moan and he feels his cock start to grow hard at the sight of Loki's body.

" _Ohh_ ," Loki moans as he strokes himself, his hips moving sinuously with the pulsing beat of the music. Loki's breaths seem to be coming out more laboriously as he strokes, whereas Thor feels like he has stopped breathing entirely. His body is tense and still as he watches Loki pleasure himself. Loki plays with his balls briefly and then goes back to stroking his cock. From the way his hand moves frantically, Thor can tells that he's close.

Loki strokes himself hard a few more times and then his back arches and his body goes tight like a bow string. He throws his head back, exposing his long, graceful neck and Thor wants to mark him there, to put little love bites all over the pale skin. Finally, Loki moans long and loud as he comes all over his chest and stomach, his whole body shaking with the effort.

Loki sighs and pants harshly as he comes down from the high. He looks completely debauched, his body flushed, sweating, and streaked with come, and those little panties still down around his thighs.

Thor bolts, moving as quickly and quietly as he can. He has to get out of there now because if he stays he may do something that he regrets.

***

  


Thor spends the next few days trying his best to act like everything is fine, but every time he looks at Loki, he can't stop thinking about what he saw. The image of Loki on his bed, hard and wanting with those lacy panties around his thighs... it feels like it has burned itself into Thor's mind and he can't escape it. He keeps catching himself staring at Loki's ass, wondering if he wears women's underwear all the time. What would Thor find there if he simply gave in to his urges and stripped Loki down?

Thor wonders when Loki started his habit and why he does it. He wonders where Loki buys the panties and that leads to imagining Loki shopping for them, trying on pair after pair until he finds the perfect fit.

"Is something wrong?" Loki asks Thor one day when he catches Thor staring. Thor feels a rush of panic and fear that Loki is on to him. Loki is so smart sometimes that it's terrifying.

"No. Nothing," Thor says, and he hopes it's enough to keep his secret hidden.

***

  


Thor lasts a week. A week before he can't hold back anymore.

Loki goes out with a few friends from school. He invites Thor to come along but Thor says no, that he's too tired from work.

"Suit yourself," Loki says, and Thor breathes a sigh of relief once he's gone. Thor stands in front of Loki's door for several long moments on his way to his own bedroom. He considers going in and searching for the panties, of holding the soft fabric in his hand while he strokes himself and thinks of Loki. But Thor manages to resist the urge because there are only so many boundaries he's willing to cross in one night.

Thor strips and then lays down on his bed, moaning as he strokes himself to full hardness. Thoughts of Loki flood his mind and for once, Thor does nothing to stave off the torrent. He jerks himself roughly, gasping and muttering Loki's name under his breath. He imagines Loki standing before him in nothing but those panties, his hard cock straining against the fabric. Then Thor imagines mouthing at Loki's cock through the silk and lace. He wonders how it would feel under his tongue and if Loki would make those sweet little moans like he did when Thor watched him. Thor strokes himself harder at the thought of what it would be like to push those panties down, just enough for him to see Loki's tight little hole and sink his hard cock inside.

It's over embarrassingly fast after that, and Thor has Loki's name on his lips as he comes.

***

  


Another week goes by before things finally come to a head.

It's a Saturday and Thor and Loki both stand in the kitchen, cleaning up after finishing breakfast. Thor turns to tell Loki something, but when he does, he accidentally knocks his empty coffee mug to the ground near Loki. Thankfully, it doesn't shatter completely, but the handle does break off.

"So clumsy," Loki says with an annoyed sigh, but he crouches down to pick it up all the same. Thor starts to tell Loki that he's sorry, but when he looks down, what he sees makes his mouth go dry. Loki's jeans have slipped down a little because of his stance and Thor can see a hint of what he's wearing underneath. There it is, plain as day: the lace of a pair of black panties, riding up over the top of Loki's jeans.

Loki stands up and sets the mug on the counter. He starts to turn back to Thor, but before Thor can even think about it, he finds himself moving quickly and yanking Loki's jeans down to his thighs. Loki gasps and his whole body stiffens with shock. He panics, desperately trying to pull his jeans back up but Thor grabs his wrists to restrain him. Loki squirms and struggles as he tries to free himself. His whole body is trembling, whether from shame or rage Thor doesn't know. 

Thor understands that Loki is yelling at him, but it all seems so muffled and far away, as if he's been submerged underwater. All he can focus on is the way the black lace lines of the thong perfectly frame Loki's ass.

"Let me go, Thor!" Loki yells as he continues to struggle against Thor's hold. "Haven't you humiliated me enough?"

"Loki, I didn't mean to humiliate you I just…"

"You just what?" Loki says angrily, finally wriggling out of Thor's grip and turning to face him. Loki's expressions are often so guarded, but in this moment his hurt and embarrassment are plain to see. 

"I just… wanted to see," Thor says and he wishes something more profound would have come out of his mouth, but his mind feels addled by the sight of Loki: flushed and panting, jeans down to his thighs and the swell of his cock underneath his black thong. Thor aches to reach out and touch, but he holds himself back, though only barely. This is wrong, so very wrong. Loki stares at Thor for a long moment and then his expression shifts. He still looks shocked, but it's a different kind of shock now, one that's more pleasant.

"Do you… do you _like_ this?"

"I shouldn't." 

Loki's eyes narrow. "That isn't what I asked you, Thor."

He can't lie to Loki now. After the line he just crossed, he owes Loki more than that. He owes him an explanation.

Thor swallows hard but he forces himself to meet Loki's gaze. "I saw you one day, in your room. Touching yourself and wearing _those_ ," he says, gesturing at Loki's underwear. "I know I should have walked away, but the way you _looked_ , Loki. I couldn't... I couldn't take my eyes off of you and I've thought of little else since then," Thor finishes, and this time it's his turn to hang his head in shame.

Thor feels Loki's cool fingers on his face and he looks up, expecting to see hatred or anger in Loki's eyes. Instead he sees desire there, dark and palpable.

"Loki-"

"Shh," Loki says as he presses a finger to Thor's lips. Loki looks down at his silk covered crotch and Thor can't help but follow his gaze.

"Touch me," Loki says, his voice rough and thick with lust.

"Loki, I-"

But Loki reaches out and takes Thor's hand in his. He presses it against his crotch and they both moan at the sensation. Thor starts stroking Loki through the fabric and he feels Loki's cock getting hard and the panties starting to get wet from his precome.

"I think about you," Loki breathes out as he arches into Thor's touch, "when I touch myself sometimes." Thor lets out a shocked little moan at Loki's confession but he doesn't stop stroking and now Loki's cock is bulging obscenely from within the fabric.

"I would imagine you, stroking me just like this. Making me come in these panties."

" _Loki_."

"Or that you pull them aside and suck me. Or maybe you'd pull them down and shove your cock inside me." Loki's fear and embarrassment seem to have faded away and his voice is dangerous, low and smooth like silk. Thor shudders and starts palming Loki more roughly because he wants those things too. But there's still a part of him that's reluctant, that's holding him back. He knows that Loki sometimes feels like he doesn't belong in their family and he worries that Loki is only going along with this for Thor's sake, to feel connected to him. That he's seen Thor's desires and he's just reflecting them back to Thor in order to hold on to him. So Thor pulls his hand away, even though it's the last thing he wants to do.

Loki's lips are parted and he's breathing hard as he glares at Thor. “Why did you stop?”

“Loki... you don't need to do this."

Loki keeps glaring at Thor and his eyes flash with understanding of what Thor is trying to say. “Noble idiot,” Loki mutters, shaking his head at Thor.

“There's nothing noble about the things I want to do to you,” Thor admits.

“Then stop pretending," Loki says simply, and suddenly it feels like the easiest thing in the world to reach for Loki and kiss him hard. The slide of Loki's lips and tongue against his feels so good, but Thor needs to feel more of Loki's skin. He pulls away enough to help Loki out of his jeans and shirt until Loki stands before him in nothing but his panties.

 _"Loki_ ," Thor moans, and then he kissing him frantically again. Thor picks Loki up and then Loki wraps his long legs around Thor's waist. Thor moans into Loki's mouth at the feel of Loki's hard cock pressing against his through their clothes. Somehow, they manage to make it to Loki's room and then Thor tosses Loki down on the bed. Loki looks so gorgeous there, his body all spread out for Thor like a feast.

"You're overdressed, Thor," Loki says, panting hard as he stares up at Thor. Thor begins to strip and Loki watches him heatedly as more and more skin is revealed. When Thor is naked at last, he can feel Loki's eyes on his hard cock and he knows that Loki wants Thor just as badly as Thor wants him. Loki shifts on the bed and starts to pull the panties down, but he stops when Thor shakes his head at him.

"No," Thor manages to choke out, "leave them on."

Loki smiles at Thor, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Thor lays down on top of Loki, letting out a sharp moan when he finally feels Loki's bare skin pressed against his. He captures Loki's lips in a messy kiss as he grinds his hips down. Loki moans and arches into it, and the silk and lace of Loki's panties feels delicious as it drags over Thor's cock.

Loki rakes his nails down Thor's back hard and Thor hisses as he breaks their kiss to glare down at Loki. Loki's eyes are filled with mischief, his lips curved up smugly, as if he's issuing Thor a challenge. Thor reaches down, yanking Loki's hair back roughly to expose his throat and then biting him on the neck hard enough to make Loki cry out. For a moment, Thor fears that he's gone too far, but when he looks down he sees that Loki's eyes are wild and bright with desire.

"Is this what you want then?" Thor says.

" _Yes._ "

Thor doesn't need to be told twice. He pins Loki's wrists to the bed and starts kissing him again, but he knows that this isn't what he truly wants. Loki's words from before keep bouncing around his head incessantly.

 _Or maybe you'd pull them down and shove your cock inside me_.

Thor knows he can't hold back anymore. He pulls away and then flips Loki over until he's on his hands and knees, ass high in the air. He lets out a shaky sigh as he stares at Loki's ass and how delectable it looks in the little black thong.

"I need to..." Thor starts. "I want to fuck you."

Thor can't remember the last time he's wanted someone so badly. He feels like he's aching with the need to have Loki, to leave bruises on his pale skin and claim him utterly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Loki says and Thor can hear the impatience in his tone, but there's really no need for it. Thor has no intention of keeping Loki waiting any longer. Thor runs his fingers over Loki's ass and then he slaps it a few times, just because he can, making Loki yelp. Each slap makes Loki's ass cheeks flush red in a beautiful contrast with the black underwear. At last, Thor reaches out and pulls the panties down. He doesn't take them off all the way, just until they're resting right below Loki's ass. Just enough for him to spread Loki open and fuck him. Thor knows that the panties are still secure in the front and makes him even more aroused to think of Loki's hard cock trapped against the fabric.

"Do you have-"

"My nightstand," Loki says, "top drawer."

Thor shuffles over and opens the drawer and sure enough there's a bottle of lube and some condoms inside. He pours the lube on his fingers and then he starts working Loki open. As good as it is to make Loki writhe on his fingers, Thor wants more. He wants to know how all that tight heat will feel wrapped around his cock.

With no further ado, Thor rolls on the condom, slicks himself up with more lube, and starts working his dick into Loki's tight hole. He goes slowly at first, letting Loki open up for him. As Loki relaxes, Thor starts thrusting more forcefully, until he's pounding Loki hard and fast and his balls slap up against Loki's ass.

" _Harder_ ," Loki demands, and Thor moans as he obliges him. Thor holds nothing back, rutting into Loki roughly and Loki just keeps _taking_ it, fingers desperately gripping at the sheets as he makes choked out moans with every thrust. Thor can't take his eyes off of Loki ass, so perfectly framed by the black strip of fabric as Thor fucks him deep. 

"Dirty little slut, wearing these underneath your clothes," Thor says in a low voice and Loki moans and shudders at his words. Thor likes to think of himself as a gentleman in the bedroom but he can't seem to stop the torrent of words from pouring out of him, can't help but welcome this rough side of him that Loki has awakened.

"I bet you wear them all the time, don't you?" Thor says in between moans as he thrusts hard into Loki's ass. 

"Oh _fuck_ ," Loki moans, pushing back against Thor and taking him deeper.

"Answer me," Thor demands. He slips a finger underneath the band of the panties and snaps it hard.

Loki gasps in surprise but then he laughs breathlessly. "No, not... oh _fuck_ Thor... not all the time. But more and more."

"Why?" Thor says because he wants to know, he _needs_ to know. Because if Thor can hear why Loki does it, then maybe he can begin to understand his own attraction to it. 

"I like how it feels," Loki says, "underneath my clothes, rubbing against my cock. And do you know what the best part is?"

"What?" Thor chokes out.

"That no one out there knows. No one suspects my dirty little secret, right under their noses."

Thor moans as if Loki's words have shot straight to his cock, and Loki laughs huskily. 

"You'll be the death of me," Thor says, panting for breath as he watches his cock sink into Loki's tight ass over and over again.

Loki laughs again and then Thor reaches down and grips his hair hard. He pulls it, making Loki arch his back even more, making him take it exactly how they both need Thor to give it. Loki moans and claws at the sheets for purchase, practically screaming with the force of Thor's thrusts.

"I wanted you, just like this," Loki says in between harsh breaths. Thor snaps the band of the panties again and Loki cries out.

"Fuck me," Loki moans, "don't stop, don't stop Thor," he chants and Thor knows that Loki is close now. Thor reaches around to feel Loki's hard cock straining against the fabric that's now soaked through with precome. Thor wonders if it's painful for Loki to have his cock still trapped in the panties, but Loki doesn't seem to be complaining. Thor looks down at Loki and feels another sharp spike of desire shoot through him. Loki is usually so perfect and composed, but now he's wild and completely undone. He looks so good there on his hands and knees, taking Thor's cock like it's the only thing he wants in the world.

"You're going to come, aren't you? You're going to make a mess," Thor says, his voice so harsh and low that he's practically growling.

" _Yes_ ," Loki moans as his body stiffens, and then he writhes and trembles as he comes. But Thor doesn't stop, keeps pounding Loki into the mattress hard and deep. As he fucks Loki through his orgasm, Thor can feel his own building, blinding hot pleasure just below the surface. But as much as he wants to drive himself into Loki's pliant body over and over again until he comes, there is something else that Thor wants even more. Thor pulls out and flips Loki over roughly until he's sprawled out on his back. Thor tears the condom off and throws it to the floor. He takes his cock in hand and starts stroking himself hard and fast.

“Loki,” Thor moans hoarsely as he stares down at his brother. Loki looks utterly sated and well-fucked. His hair is a mess, his whole body flushed as he pants and looks up at Thor through his lashes.

“Do it,” Loki says, his voice rough as he eggs Thor on, “come for me, come all _over_ me.”

Thor groans and then he's coming hard, moaning and shaking as he shoots white streaks all over Loki's little black panties.

***

  


When it's over, Loki finally takes the come soaked panties off completely and Thor has the sudden urge to ask Loki if he can keep them. Instead, Thor holds his tongue and Loki throws the panties across the room in a perfect arc, landing in his hamper. Loki wipes the come from both of them with one of his pillowcases and then throws that into the hamper as well. He lays down beside Thor, snuggling up to his side and sighing happily. It's then that the enormity of what they've done starts to sink in for Thor. Thor opens his mouth to speak, but Loki silences him with a kiss.

"Sleep now. Pointless guilt later."

Thor feels the urge to protest and tell Loki that his guilt is warranted, but what's the use? Maybe Loki is right. They are already on this path and as much as Thor might try and tell himself otherwise, he knows there's no turning back now. So he pulls Loki closer and they drift off to sleep.

When Thor wakes up a few hours later, it's to the feel of Loki's long fingers running over his skin. Loki straddles Thor and grins down at him with a predatory gaze. 

"Wait, I want to show you something," Loki says after pressing a brief kiss to Thor's lips. Loki gets up and then crouches down by the side of the bed. As much as Thor would prefer to stay in the warm bed (preferably with Loki still straddling him) he groans and pulls himself out of bed to crouch down next to Loki. Loki reaches under the bed and then pulls out a small trunk. He sets it down on the bed and then opens it so that both he and Thor can peer down at it, and Thor gasps when he sees what's inside.

There are at least a dozen pairs of lacy panties, mostly black but with a sprinkling of some red and emerald green pairs in the mix. In addition to the panties, there's also some garters and black silk stockings. Thor swallows hard as he imagines how incredible Loki's legs would look in those.

Thor's breath hitches and he can't help but choke out a little moan as he reaches into the trunk and runs his fingers over the fabric. He looks up at Loki, who smiles wickedly at him. 

"Go ahead. I'll let you choose this time.


End file.
